My Idol
by NadiMar
Summary: this story is about Eddie and Loren meet at a car accident what will happen next? will she be a fan girl on him? or will she be cool with her idol standing in front of her? Read and find out. i hope you will like it. please review.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Lorens P.O.V**

**I woke up and run in to the shower to get ready for my first day to school. 15 min later i finished and and started getting ready its my first day so i tried not to look geeky so I decided to look sexy then I put on some make up and I curled my hair then put on my black jeans and white top and black leather jacket to go with it. Then i put on a little make up not too heavy but sexy. then i wore my black boots then walked out of my room to the kitchen where i found my mom making breakfast.**

**Loren: good morning mom**

**Nora: good morning sweeti **

**Loren: what are you making?**

**Nora: pancakes, want some?**

**Loren: no thanks, am late for school and i have to pick mel up. sunny is dead.**

**Nora: ha ha ok honey see you when you get back and say hi mel for me Loren: ok mom i'll bey(walking away)**

**Nora: bey have a nice day honey love u you(yelling)**

**Loren: thanks mom i love u too(yelling back)**

**with that i left for my car and drive to mel's house in my black Porsche.**

**Eddie P.O.V**

**i woke up in the sound of my phone buzzing. then i picked it up from the night stand and looked at the caller ID it was my manager is the best manager in LA.**

**(PHONE CONVERSATION)**

**Eddie: hello(sleepy voice)**

**Jack: hey man you are late AGAIN and the label guy is here he is tring to eat me alive...where you by the way OH MY GOD are you in bed?**

**Eddie: what! NO NO NO why did you think that am on by way i'll be their in 30 min (getting up)**

**Jack: hurry man Eddie: ok thanks Jack **

**(END OF PHONE CONVERSATION)**

**I hang up the phone and run in to the bathroom to get a 15min I finished everything and grab my car keys and wallet walked out of my house to my am about to open the car door my phone went off. i thought it was jack so i picked it up without checking the caller ID.**

**Eddie: am almost their jack.**

**person: am not jack Eddie.**

**Eddie: what the hell do you want Chloe? and how did you find my number?**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Eddie: what the hell do you want Chloe? And how did you find my number? (Getting angry)

Chloe: Eddie please I want you back I love you (crying)

Eddie: (sarcastic laugh)ha ha ha are you kidding? you make fun of me in our whole relationship you cheated on me with the man I hate the most.. That's enough Chloe am done.. please leave me alone.

Chloe: (crying) please Eddie I made a huge mistake please I love you!

Eddie: (calming down) good bye Chloe don't call me again.

(END OF CONVERSATION)

Why can she leave the hell me alone? She broke my heart and now she wants me back? Did she really think am that stupid? She's a manipulative and vindictive bitch. God I hate her…with that I got in to my car and drove to Jake's office.

Loren's P.O.V

LA traffic is horrible the worst part is am at the back. All of a sudden a car hit me from the back I almost had a heart attack. I freaked out and started shaking before I get out of my car I saw the man who hit me through the window to my surprise it was my idol the one and only EDDIE DURAN. I took a deep breath and get out of the car. He turn around and looked at me but didn't say anything I thought to myself "do I have something in my face?" or "may the wheel hit his head" then I speak up..

Loren: hey are you ok? Did you get hurt? (Worried)

Eddie: umm ow ya ya am fine... am so sorry I wasn't paying attention, are you ok? (He said in one breath)

Loren: yes am fine!

Eddie: hey I'll pay all the damages that I caused, I promise

Loren: no don't worry about it, its fine

Eddie: please? It's my fault and it feels bad already don't make it worse.

Loren: ok fine, but thank you

Eddie: no need to thank me it's my fault...am Eddie Duran by the way (smiling)

Loren: I know who you are ...am Loren.. Loren Tate (she said smiling back)

Eddie: well Loren Tate thanks not been fan girl on me and nice meeting you!

Loren: your welcome nice meeting you too

Eddie: well I have to go am already late for my meeting bye Loren Tate (smiling)

Loren: bye Eddie Duran (with that Loren walked away to her car but she stopped when Eddie called her name)

Eddie: Loren wait (running)

Loren: yes (smiling)

Eddie: I didn't get your number

Loren: oh, give me your phone (he gave it to her and she dialed her number and gave it back to him)

Eddie: thanks again bye

Loren: bye

"With that I got into my car and drove to Mel's house smiling ear to ear. Thinking about Eddie and his smile God he's cute when he smiles…."

" Now Eddie is on his way to Jake's office and thinking about how beautiful Loren really is."

"Loren arrived at Mel's house and parked her car less than 30 sec Mel come running to her pissed."

Mel: LOREN ELIZABETH TATE where have you been? We are lat… (But she stopped when she see's my car smashed from the back) OH MY GOD what happened?

"So I told Mel what happened to my car and who did it. Then she said…"

Mel: No wonder why you can't stop smiling… (Smirking)

Loren: what can I say he's cute

"we talk on the way to school about random things we arrived and run in to the school almost late when we entered the class. The teacher told us to set dawn."

(2 class's pass by and now its lunch")

"Mel and I are setting down at the lunch table where we usually set and my phone went off I looked at the caller ID but I didn't recognize the number I picked it up any ways.."

(PHONE CONVERSATION)

Loren: Hello

Person: is this Loren Tate?

Loren: yes this is she

Person: umm …hello Loren its Eddie Duran

Loren: oh hey Eddie.. What's up?

Eddie: (trying to find an excuse) Nothing I wanted to check up on you.

Loren: why would you wanna check up on me?

Eddie: well I want to make sure you were 100% ok after all the problems that I caused this morning.

Loren: (blushing) Well am fine ….and Eddie?

Eddie: yea

Loren: thanks …

Eddie: no problem am glad you are ok (hesitating) and Loren…?

"Loren knows by the sound of his voice that he is nerves. And she thought it was cute."

Loren: yes Eddie.

Eddie: look I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?.. (Nerves)

Loren :….


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Eddie: Loren are you there?

Loren: ya am here …with you?(Making sure)

Eddie: ya with me.. But it's ok if you don't want to I unders…(she cut him off)

Loren: I would love too (smiling ear to ear)

Eddie: oh cool ..well how about this Friday?

Loren: that sounds like a plane.

Eddie: ok text me your address and I will pick you up at 7:00

Loren: ok bye

Eddie: ok cool see you then.

(END OF PHONE CONVERSATION)

Loren's eyes light up texting her address to Eddie and Mel noticed it and said

Mel: was that the rock star? (smirking)

Loren: it was (blushing)

Mel: what did he want? (Curious)

Loren: he asked me if I would like to go to dinner with him (looking Mel in the eye)

Mel: like a date? (Excitedly)

Loren: I wish

Mel: what did you say(hoping she said yes)

Loren: I said yes..(Blushing)

Mel: that's my girl ..where is he taking you (smiling) and we have to go to dress shopping (standing up from her sit) you have to look hot for your future husband (smirking)

Loren: I have no idea… and shut up Mel it's just am sorry for smashing your car dinner and nothing is going to happen! Ok

Mel: YET (she said smirking and giving Loren a look "you know am right")

"Now class is over me and Mel drive to the mall and I found a blue gorgeous dress that ends above my knee"


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Visit

**THANKS FOR THE REVIWE GUYS**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Now we were ready to go home until we found the she devil ADRIANA MASTERS at the mall.. This girl hates me I don't know what her problem is but her whole personality changes when she sees me … like I killed her father or something…"**

**Adriana: well well well… if this isn't Loren Tate and her only friend …**

**Loren: what do you want Adriana?**

**Adriana: nothing am here to help**

**Loren: help with what?**

**Adriana: I don't know! …with anything you want to buy cause your fashion séance is disgusting…(she said rolling her eyes)**

**Mel: Lo please let me gauche her eyes out?**

**Loren: let it go Mel She's not worth it..**

**Adriana: what did you just said to me…?(She said walking toward Loren)**

**Mel: (standing In front of Loren) you heard her...Take one more step forward and your gonna regret it (fake smiling)**

**Adriana: (scared) wateves …I can't stand you anyways …you disgust me…(she said and walked away)**

**Loren: wow this is the first time I saw Adriana scared..**

**Mel: she's not who every one think she is…**

**Loren: what do you mean?**

**Mel: she is a sad puppy …even her daddy can't stand her... She shows everyone her bitchy self. The only person who truly loves her is my Brother and he is the only person who she's not mean to.. I even don't know what he sees in her …**

**Loren: maybe she loves him LOVE makes you do stupid things …**

**Mel: (sarcastically laughing) ya right..She doesn't love anyone but herself...You know now I think about it they both deserve each other they both enjoy making my life a living hell …**

**Loren: you enjoy torturing them too**

**Mel: you got that right (they both laughed and headed to the exit door)**

"**The next morning I Got up excited about my date with Eddie… the whole day was very long for me this is the first time I got sick of school I wished it would end early..The minuet school ends me and Mel headed to my house to get ready for my big date. My mom is still at work. I took a shower and put on my gorgeous new dress it fits me perfectly then Mel helped me with my makeup and now it's 6:45 Mel said she got to go home before her mom kills her. Now am waiting for Eddie to come and pick me up he'll be here any min "where is he taking me? It could be fancy I don't belong in somewhere like that! The door bell rang interrupted my thoughts"**

"**I looked one last time on the mirror and walked downstairs to get it ...I thought it was Eddie so I opened the door without even checking.. But opening the door was the biggest mistake It was a man I thought I would never see again, the man who destroyed my childhood, the man who gave me hard time trusting people. My eyes feels watery, my body felled with anger and rage"**

**Person: Hello Loren.**

**Loren: What are you doing here Trent? (Tears streaming down her cheeks) **

**Trent: wow you are all grown up (smiling)**

**Loren: like you care (mad)**

**Trent: Loren am so sorry for not been here for the last 14 years but I'm here now **

**Loren: I hate you and I got nothing to say to you please leave (crying)**

**Trent: Loren please I was scared back then I was only 19 years old Loren please understand..(Walking closer to her)**

**Loren: scared of what? …and …stay the hell away from me (backing away)..**

**Trent: yea Loren I was scared of screwing up**

**Loren: well congratulation you did an amazing job**

**Trent: Loren I'm really sorry!**

**Loren: Go to hell.. I wish you were dead**

** "With that she slammed the door in his face 30 sec later the door bell rang again Loren got angry and yelled…" **

**Loren: "opening the door" PLEASE TRENT LEAVE ME ALONE… (Yelling and crying)**

**Person: ow ow hey what's wrong? What did I do? (The person said nerves and shocked)**

**Loren: OH MY GOD am so sorry Eddie (wiping her tears)**

**Eddie: it's ok why are you crying? (He said with concern in his eyes) **

**Loren: it's nothing (clearing her throat and wiping her tears)**

**Eddie: are you sure, we can do this another time..**

**Loren: No No …am ok don't worry about it… let's go (she gave him a fake smile and headed to the door)**

** "Eddie followed her but he's concerned about her …she reminded him of his mother pretending to be fine when she is not. This girl is perfect why would anyone hurt her (he thought) he felt like protecting her from any harm. He can see in her big brown eyes that she's hurting. In that very moment he wanted to kill the one who caused her this much pain. He wanted to know who or what upsets her. Then they drive to their destination in Eddie's car the whole ride was silent..."**

** "They arrived at rumor and Eddie opened Loran's door she gave him a small smile and got out of the car. They walked through the restaurant door the moment they sit-down Eddie started talking about his rock star life to light up the mood. Soon enough he got what he wanted Loren start smiling again and somehow that makes him very happy. They had a decent dinner now it's almost 8:30 and Eddie asked Loren hoping she wouldn't say yes"**

**Eddie: Loren do you have to go home now?**

**Loren: No my mom is still at work so I have few hours. Why?**

**Eddie: I wanna take you some where…somewhere very special to me.**

**Loren: oh ok **

"**They hop in to Eddie's car and left for his special place when Loren saw Eddie's special place she blushed and looked Eddie in the eye"**

**Loren: have you been following me (smiling)**

**Eddie: (Chuckling) No why?**

**Loren: cause this is my secret spot.**

**Eddie: what this is my spot. I have been coming here since my mom died**

**Loren: well I have been coming here since I was 4 years old.**

**Eddie: well we can share.**

**Loren: ya but keep it a secret ok **

**Eddie: (chuckling) I promise.**

**(There was silence between them and Loren zoned out in her thoughts Eddie looked at her wonders what she's thinking about and asked the question Loren do not want to answer)**

**Eddie: hey Loren can I ask you a personal question? (That snapped Loren out of her thoughts)**

**Loren: sure ask away (Turning around to look at him)**

**Eddie: Who is Trent? (Looking in to her eyes)**

**What do you think should I continue or not?**

**Please review and tell me what you think….**


	5. Chapter 5 Dispointement

**CHAPTER 5**

"**Loren's happy face turned in to sad and her excitement turned in to shock."**

**Loren: (hesitating) ummm….(then she stayed silent)**

**Eddie: am sorry…it's just…**

**Loren: its (clearing her throat) it's ok..**

**Eddie: is he hurting you..?**

**Loren: what! NO… why would you even think that?**

**Eddie: then tell me who is he?**

**Loren: (getting upset) am sorry Eddie but I barely knew you I don't have to explain myself to you! **

**Eddie: (clearing his throat) ya your right …(looking away from Loren) I think we should go**

**Loren: (confused) okay**

"**Then they got in to Eddie's car and drove to Loren's house. When they get there Eddie pulled in to Loren's drive way and said"**

**Eddie: am sorry again!(he said looking at Loren )**

**Loren: don't mention it(with that she went through the door without looking back. Eddie felt stupid for ruining this amazing date with this amazing girl. The next morning Loren woke up feeling sad and bored because of what happed last night"**

**Loren: I shouldn't have agreed to go on a date with him besides there is no point of telling him who or what Trent do. He's going to leave sooner or later. (she mumbled to herself)**

"**At Eddie's Penthouse"**

"**Eddie went to bed like 3:00 in the morning he was pacing back and forth. He couldn't stop thinking about Loren and how he makes her upset. The next morning Eddie woke up in the sound of his alarm buzzing. He got up and took a shower he had a headache so he went to the kitchen to make himself a coffee then his phone went off it was Jake"**

**Jake: Eduardo how is the material coming up?**

**Eddie: good morning to you too Jake.**

**Jake: am sorry good morning …have you written any songs?**

**Eddie: am trying Jake..**

**Jake: ok well come by my office I need you to sign some papers..**

**Eddie: ok see you in a bet**

**Jake: ok bye**

"**Eddie hang up the phone grabbed his keys and went to his car and took off to Jake's office. When he get there he signed a few papers. Jake talked about some stuff but Eddie didn't hear half of it. He zoned out every 2 min Jake noticed it and asked"**

**Jake: Eddie are you ok..is everything alright?...You kind of zoned out every 2 min **

**Eddie: umm ya am fine am just tired I didn't get much sleep last night **

**Jack: what's on your mind Eduardo? You know you can tell me anything right?**

**Eddie: ya Jake am tired that's all**

**Jake: ok man we're done here go and get some rest..**

"**Eddie knew if he didn't say sorry to Loren he can't get much rest any time soon. So he went to Loren's house he knew its Saturday she doesn't have school but the thing he didn't know is she works on Saturday morning. He got to her house and knocked on her door but Loren didn't answer the door her mom did and kind of shocked wondering why Eddie Duran is standing in front of her door way"**

**Nora: ummm can I help you?(smiling)**

**Eddie: ya my name is Eddie Duran. Is Loren home?(smiling back)**

**Nora: am sorry who?**

**Eddie:( checking the address) Loren the girl who lives here?**

**Nora: sorry ya am Nora, Nora Tate Loren's mother Loren is at work **

**Eddie: can you tell me where?**

**Nora: ya but can you tell me how you know my daughter and what is it about?**

**Eddie: ya umm we went on a date last night and I kind of asked some personal questions and upset her and now am here to apologize.**

**Nora: let's talk about this inside. you wanna come in? **

**Eddie: sure (he walked inside the house and turn around to see the women who let him in and sat on the couch)**

**Nora: so you Eddie Duran and my Daughter were on a date?**

**Eddie: yes Mr.'s Tate I thought you knew.**

**Nora: no she didn't say anything to me and please call me Nora Mrs. Tate makes me feel old ..**

**Eddie: haha ok maybe she forgot**

**Nora: My daughter never forgets a date with the one and only Eddie Duran (chuckling)**

**Eddie : ha ha ya but after last night I don't think she's going to talk to me..**

**Nora: what did you ask her to make her that upset?.. I mean Loren is not the person to get mad that easily.**

**Eddie: well when I get here to pick her up last night she was crying and she shouted at me "Please Trent Leave Me Alone" (Nora's eyes wide up Eddie noticed it but he continue talking) and then after we had dinner I took her somewhere very special to me and that's when I asked her who Trent was? And then she gets upset and I told her we should go home. (Now Nora has tears rolling down her cheeks)**

**Nora: (wiping her tears) am sorry and this all happened yesterday?**

**Eddie: yes**

**Nora: that son of a bitch... (Standing up from her sit)**

**Eddie: (standing up from his sit) am sorry but Nora can you please tell me who this Trent guy is? **

**Nora: (turning around to face Eddie) Eddie you seem like a really nice guy but if Loren doesn't want you to know who he is.. Am not sure am gone tell you either. Am so sorry Eddie.**

**Eddie: it's ok Nora but please tell me where Loren works and let me go and apologize to her**

**Nora: ok (she writes the address and gave it to him he thank her and left the house to see Loren)**

"**at Loren's work"**

"**Loren is working her shift and when a guy touched her shoulder and she span around to see who it is. It was her friend Cameron)**

**Loren: hey cam**

**Cam: hey are you busy?**

**Loren: No am done in about 2 min. why?**

**Cam: Nothing do you wanna sit? (Gesturing the table next to them)**

**Loren: ow ok(they both sit down)**

**Cam: Mel told me you were on a date with Eddie Duran last night.**

**Loren: umm ya..**

**Cam: ow (said looking at his hand)**

**Loren: (Loren saw the disappointment on his face and said) what is it cam?**

**Cam: it's nothing I was just hoping that…**

**Loren: hoping what Cam?**

**Cam: it's just that I was going to ask on a date Loren …I like you Loren in fact am crazy about you**

**Loren: w..what? Cam you are a nice guy but I don't feel the same about …you**

**Cam: it's ok Lo..Eddie wins and he doesn't even know it**

**Loren: WHAT! Eddie doesn't won anything in fact I don't wanna see him again.**

**Eddies P.O.V**

"**Now Eddie is at Loren's work and he saw she's talking to some tall, blonde guy and he felt this awful feeling it made him sick in the stomach and he walked a little further to hear their conversation)**

**Cam: Mel told me you were in a date with Eddie Duran last night.**

**Loren: umm ya..**

**Cam: ow (said looking at his hand)**

**Loren: (Loren saw the disappointment on his face and said) what is it cam?**

**Cam: it's nothing I was just hoping that…**

**Loren: hoping what Cam?**

**Cam: it's just I was going to ask on a date Loren I like you Loren in face am crazy about you**

**Loren: w..what? Cam you are a nice guy but I don't feel the same about …you (Thank God I Thought To Myself)**

**Cam: it's ok Lo..Eddie win and he doesn't even know it (I won but I don't feel like a winner)**

**Loren: what Eddie doesn't won anything in fact I don't wanna see him again.**

"**That's when my heart breaks in to millions of peaces and it hurts a lot"**

**Should I continue or not?**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6 Second Date

**Eddie's P.O.V**

**I'm confused rights now I mean I never cared how girls think about me before, but now this girl who I know nothing about and who I meat less than a week almost broke my heart, I get even more scared now ..**

**Cam: (getting serious) what do you mean? **

**Loren: it's nothing, it's over**

**Cam: (looking her in the eye) did he do something to you? (Who is this guy I thought to myself)**

**Loren: what! no it's just he asked me about someone and I told him to let it go cause I don't wanna talk about it, then he gets all upset and yelled at me..(Am so sorry Loren)**

**Cam: he didn't apologize?**

**Loren: he did when we get to my house, I know him for one day and I already like him, I thought he was sweet, gentle, funny but after last night am not so sure …(I like you too Loren then I walked to where Loren and the guy sit)**

**Cam: as much as I hate to say this, but I have a feeling he likes you too**

**Loren: (looking at him) what do you mean?**

"**Cam didn't say anything he just pointed at Eddie who now is behind Loren, she stands up and looked confused Cam get up and walked to the door"**

**Eddie: hey**

**Loren: hi**

**Eddie: can we talk?**

**Loren: sorry am busy Eddie**

**Eddie: (looking around the cafe) it's empty Loren please it won't take long I promise**

**Loren: ok fine (she sat down on the char) what are you doing here?, and how do you know I work here?**

**Eddie: I went to your house to apologize and your mom answered it and I told her I'm looking for you and she told me where you work.**

**Loren: Eddie we barely knew each other you don't have to come all the way up here ok and I don't wanna be rude or anything but Eddie it's better if we don't see each other aging am sorry **

**Eddie: (lowering his voice) please Loren don't do this **

**Loren: Do what Eddie you don't even know me, you can date any girl you want I don't wanna get my heart broken again, I don't wanna fall in love ok am toxic to you**

**Eddie: please Loren don't say that**

**Loren: why not!? why do you even care?**

**Eddie: because..**

**Loren: because what Eddie..?**

**Eddie: because I like you Loren..**

**Loren: (lowering her voice) what! No you don't mean that **

**Eddie: I absolutely mean that I know we don't know each other well but please let me make it up to you get to know each other better..please one chance**

**Loren: (looking at her hand) I don't know Eddie…**

**Eddie: one chance please that's all I need if I screwed up you won't see me again**

**Loren: (thinking for a moment) ok fine**

**Eddie: (smiling and looking at the roof) thank you, (getting up from his sit) ok I will pick you up 7:00 ok **

**Loren: (smiling back) where are we going?**

**Eddie: the kind of place you would like.. I promise you'll love it**

**Loren: ok we will see about that**

**Eddie: bey see you letter.. **

**Loren: bey**

"**With that Eddie left and drove to his dad's place 20 min letter he arrived and greeted grace, headed upstairs to his dad's apartment and knocked on the door and Max opened it" **

**Max: hey son**

**Eddie: hi pop**

**Max: someone's happy…(said smiling)**

**Eddie: what do you mean am always happy …**

**Max: uhuh now spill **

**Eddie: I meat a girl pop (the thought of Loren made him smile)**

**Max: (smiling back) what? who is she?**

**Eddie: her name is Loren, Loren Tate she lives in the valley and today is our second date**

**Max: and you are telling me now?**

**Eddie: well our first date was last night and I kind of blow it **

**Max: what did you do?**

**Eddie: when I get to her house she was crying and yelled at me "please Trent leave me alone" and I asked her who the guy was and she didn't want to tell me,.. she's right though we barely knew each other,.. Then like a little girl I got all upset and told her we should go home got am so stupid.**

**Max: oh boy, well may be the guy is her ex-boyfriend**

**Eddie: no I don't think so pop cause when I mentioned his name in front her mom she started crying**

**Max: what why?**

**Eddie: I don't know but pop I want to know so bad, I like this girl and I don't wanna see her hurting**

**Max: give her time son she will tell you sooner or letter and please don't force her to tell you**

**Eddie: ok pop thank you, well I have to go and get ready for my big date**

**Max: ok bey son don't screw up again **

**Eddie: I won't bey**

"**With that Eddie left to his penthouse and took a shower and wore a black leather jacket, whit V-neck shirt with black ****Patent**** and Adidas shoe and headed to Loren's house when he get there he saw Loren incredible as always she wore a black dress open at the back Eddie stands there speechless like an idiot Loren noticed his staring and blushed"**

**Loren: am ready**

**Eddie: wow you look umm... breath taking**

**Loren: (blushing) thanks**

**Eddie: even better**

**Loren: what do you mean?**

**Eddie: you look even better when you're blushing**

**(Loren turned red in embarrassment)**

**Eddie: shall we? (Smiling)**

**Loren: we shall (smiling back)**

"**They got in to Eddie's car and drove to Mulholland Eddie took a picnic basket out of the car and placed it next to Loren, when Loren saw the view she melted in side she fall in love with the view"**

**Eddie: I told you you'll love it**

**Loren: wow this is beautiful ..**

**Eddie: I have seen better (said looking at Loren, she knew he meant her)**

"**They sat down and talked and eat 15 min latter they finished and Loren said"**

**Loren: Eddie about last night am sorry too **

**Eddie: it's ok Loren you can tell me when you are ready am not going any were**

**Loren: I think am ready, you are the only person I agreed to go on a date with, I turned down every guy who ask me out, I feel comfortable around you and I can be myself with you. **

**Eddie: and am glad you did and I feel the same way**

**Loren: well this can take long **

**Eddie: I have time**

**Loren: Trent ****ummm….h..he's my father.**

**Eddie: ow why are you yelling at your father to leave you alone? (Getting curious)**

**Loren: because I don't want him in my life**

**Eddie: why?**

**Loren: because he left me and my mom when I was only 4 years old**

**Eddie: am sorry Loren but you seem though**

**Loren: I had to be for my mom's sake**

**Eddie: wow I don't know how you do it, it's amazing for caring for others than you cared for your self**

**Loren: she's all I got**

**Eddie: ya I only got my dad too**

**Loren: ya I know**

**Eddie: , so tell me about your father he left when you are little and you don't know him that well ?**

**Loren: Actually everyone knows him including you.**

**Eddie: (confused) I do?**

**Loren: his name is Trent MecCule.**

**Eddie: wait!? Trent MecCule the Billionaire?**

**Loren: the one and only**

**Eddie: wow **

**Loren: ya… he left me and my mom 14, years ago and he came back last night like nothing happened and started to apologizing for what he did. But I don't want to do anything with him... I mean after all this years why would he came back to my life …am ok with him leaving… you know I only need my mom she's amazing… she covered his place she become my mom and my dad the moment he left. You know because of him I have trust issues, am scared of falling in love, am scared been close to people because if I did they will all leave me like he did I thought "if he doesn't what me why would they? (Crying) I will never open up my heart for anyone (she start sobbing and turn her head around)" **

**Eddie: Loren look at me, please look at me (pulling closer to him then she turn her head and looked at him in the eye) Loren it's his loss I know I barley know you but I can tell you are an amazing girl, I can see the incense in your eyes. He's an idiot for leaving you. He's the one who needs to cry not you. Ok**

**Loren: (smiling and wiping her eyes) ok you know you don't have to be nice**

**Eddie: (looking her in the eyes) it's the truth Loren believe me ok. You are a sweet and kind person.**

**Loren: (smiling) and how did you know that like you said you barley knew me**

**Eddie: Loren if I hit any girl in LA with my car like I did to you. She'll make something up and report to the police, to every TV reporter, paparazzi she can find (rubbing her cheek with his thumb said) but you MISS LOREN TATE you didn't care about who I am or what I can give to you or you didn't even want to be noticed by the paparazzi even after I hit you.. You just wanted to know if I was alright you didn't even ask my autograph. And that impressed me. you are special Loren Tate and your father is an asshole for doing that to you.**

**Loren: thank you Eddie.**

**Eddie: your welcome and you would be crazy if you didn't thank me. I mean look at me (he said as he pointed to himself)**

**Loren: Ego much! (She said as she hit his arm playfully) so tell me how did you find this place?**

**Eddie: ok when me and my girlfriend broke up whom I thought the love of my life cheated on me I was messed up for months then 6 months later my mom and dad got in to an accident my dad survived but my mom don't make it the doctors did everything they can but it was too late ..they never caught the guy and when I heard my mom died I wanted to die kill myself I couldn't bare the pain then the day I came back from her funeral I didn't know where I was going and I ended up here. Then when I try to jump my phone went off it was my dad I thought to myself "lucky bustard" then I picked it up and he told me the cups caught the guy who drove my mom and dad off the road and killed my mom. I hang up the phone and headed to the police station. When I get there I found my ex-fiancé there I thought she heard what happened and came to cheer me up but I was wrong. To my surprise when I looked at her hand there were cuffs then I asked why she is in here then they told me. She was the one who drove my parents off the road and killed her I wanted to kill her right there but I couldn't she disgusted me. (Eddie started crying)**

** "Then Loren hugged him tight, he hugged her back 2 min later Eddie pulled away from the hug and wipe his tears and smiled at Loren. **

**Loren: am so sorry Eddie. **

**Eddie: its ok you didn't know (clearing his trout) and it's your turn.**

**Loren: (confused) my turn for what?**

**Eddie: tell me how did you find this place?**

**Loren: ok this is a funny and sad story after my father left I felt so lonely and I got scared I start having this nightmares and one day I left my house 6:00 In the morning I didn't know where I was going now it feels like a dream and then I got tired of walking and I saw this three from the road (she said pointing to the three next to them) and came here and sit dawn it was scary back then but lucky for me I was a kid I didn't care.. After I sit here for 2 hour and a half got up and walked back to the road then I completely forgot my way home and I sit on the road and start crying then I heard a police siren coming closer and closer to me he asked me where my parents are and I told him they are at home then he asked me where my home is but I didn't know so he took me to the police station and there she was my mom crying her eyes out. You know I'll never forget my mom's face when she saw me it was all kinds of emotions scared, worried but most of all happy. She thought I was kidnapped. Then she came up to me and wouldn't stop hugging me (she said smiling). And that was it. (Then she finished smiling at him)**

**Eddie: wow now I think about it am thankful for the police man who found you.**

**Loren: how so? (looking at him confused)**

**Eddie: if he didn't find you, you may never make it home and I would've never meat you. (said smiling at her) **

**Loren: (smiling and looking in to his eyes) oh ya?**

**Eddie: (smiling back and looking in to her eyes) Ya**

**Loren: we better get going my mom will be home soon..**

**Eddie: ya lets go before she thinks your got kidnapped again.**

** "Eddie laughed and Loren hit him on the arm playfully on they drove to Loren's house then Eddie said"**

**Eddie: are you a fun of me?**

**Loren: actually ya**

**Eddie: have you ever been on one of my concerts?**

**Loren: yap**

**Eddie: which one?**

**Loren: the one you had in Avalon.**

**Eddie: really how come I didn't notice you I always know when a beautiful fun is on the house.**

**Loren: (blushing) actually you did **

**Eddie: what? Where were you?**

**Loren: I was in the front row and you came up to me and hold my hand longer than the other funs.**

**Eddie: what!? That girl was you? Oh my god after the show was over I saw you leaving with some other girl.**

**Loren: ya that was me and yes she's my best friend Melissa Sanders … you know if it wasn't for her and your manager Jake I wouldn't be in your concert.**

**Eddie: what do you mean by if it wasn't for Jake?**

**Loren: well….**


	7. Chapter 7 Best Night

**Thank you so much for the review!**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Loren: well this is a funny story Mel bought your concert tickets from her brother who I really don't trust and he sold her fake tickets then the security guard kicked us out. so Mel wouldn't give up she try to broke in at the back door then your manager came out talking on the phone and he saw us then we told him everything that I love you so much we were ready to make a crime then he let us in.**

**Eddie: WOW.. am glad he let you in (smirking) and you love me huh!**

**Loren: ya me too and get over yourself (she said blushing)**

**Eddie: thank you Loren!**

**Loren: for what?**

**Eddie: for giving me another chance….**

**Loren: any time (blushing) as much as I hate to say this. I have to go home**

**Eddie: (looking at his watch) ok**

**Loren: (blushing) ok**

** "Eddie thought she's so cute when she blushed …now they are on Loran's drive way.. They got out of the car and Eddie walked Loren to her door"**

**Eddie: I had fun tonight**

**Loren: me too and thank you for every thing **

**Eddie: my pleasure and we should do it again **

**Loren: I'll like that.**

**Eddie: well good night MISS LOREN TATE (he said as he kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ears) just so you know I'll never leave you like your father I promise. **

**Loren: (blushing) ok good night Eddie Duran (as she kissed him on the cheek)**

"**This is the best day of their lives then Loren went inside her house and saw her mom sitting on the coffee table crying. She got worried and hugged her mom and asked what happened."**

**Loren: mom what's wrong? What happened?(said worried)**

**Nora: Trent happened. (Said crying)**

**Loren: oh mom am sorry did he say something to you?**

**Nora: he told me he will never leave me alone and he'll take you away from me one way or another (said crying harder)**

**Loren: mom forget what he said. Am not going anywhere. He's dreaming and you have the real thing. Besides am 18 years old I can decide and choose for myself and I choose you. Ok mom I'll always choose you (she said as she hugged her mom)**

**Nora: I know sweetie but am scared he have money and he can do anything he wants.**

**Loren: I can have a restraining order tomorrow ok don't worry about me**

**Nora: it's my job to worry about you **

**Loren: I am 18 years old mom your duty is over I can take care of myself and I'll always be your little girl.**

**Nora: ok sweetie now I feel a lot better you look tired go to bed .. we will talk tomorrow good night sweetie I love you (she said as she hugged her) **

**Loren: I love you too mom good night.(she said as she hugged her back) walking to her bed room.**

** "The next morning at Loren's school. Loren woke up pretty exited little did she know she have a English test which she totally forgot about…now she's walking to where Mel is standing"**

**Loren: hey Mel**

**Mel: hey Lo (Mel said with turning around to face Loren) what are you happy about .. **

**Loren: I don't know when I woke up this morning I felt like I can do any thing**

**Mel: good for you…but please tell me this got everything to do with the rock star?**

**Loren: (blushing) may be**

**Mel: well prepare to do this test right so this happiness of your will stay the same..**

**Loren: (panicking) WHAT! WHAT TEST?**

**Mel: OMG don't tell me you forgot about our English test?..**

**Loren: OMG OMG OMG that is today?**

**Mel: ya sweetie (laughing at her best friend) it's on our first pried…**

**Loren: I'm screwed (mumbled to herself)**

**Mel: WOW what did that rock star did to you!?**

**Loren: shut up Mel..**

**Mel: you like him!…you totally like him..!**

**Loren: yes I like him Mel..but this is way too much**

**Mel: what is way to much?**

**Loren: we had two date's and I already forgot my test and it's easy to imagine our next date am gonna have amnesia!**

**Mel: (smiling) so there is a next time?**

**Loren: OMG Mel after everything that I said this is all you heard? **

**Mel: what I can't help it .. so tell me is there a next time..?**

**Loren: may be**

**Mel: don't lie to me Lo ..i know when you are lying..**

**Loren: ok fine he said last night was fun and he would love to do it again..(Before she continues talking her tweeter alert rang it was from Eddie it said..)**

"**I have the best night of my life last night with this amazing girl ..thank you LT for the amazing night you made it the best nights of my life."**

**Let me know what you think…please review!**


End file.
